Quilbits and Candlewicks
by MoonSilverSpite
Summary: Moments in the lives of James Potter and Lily Evens/Potter. Collection of short one-shots.
1. Unwanted Visitor

_Hi! My first one-shot James and Lily style, I think it turned out well. I am deliberating turning this into a bunch of James and Lily one-shots. I am in the process of writing one and thought of another ideal. Anyway, please commit, rate, give me ideas or critiques/flames. Every commit helps my writing get better. _

_Disclaimer for all other one-shots to come: If I owned anything I write, than I would not be writing fanfiction. _

* * *

><p>"Lily, it's time to get up!" James sang in a sing-song voice, making sure to drag out the y.<p>

The red haired girl before him snapped open her eyes with a look of pure murder, causing him to back away a few steps toward the door (just in case she decided to grab her wand).

"Get out." Were the only words she said before she reclosed her eyes and in one quick motion flung her bed covers over her head.

"But Lily-flower, I'm hurt. I thought you would be excited to see me."

"I have to see your hideous face every day. I don't need you to torture me even more with sleep deprivation." She retorted, turning her back to him. James grinned wildly, taking a few silent steps toward her bed.

"Don't I get a lecture or an insult or maybe a kiss?"

Immanently, the covers are thrown back as she turns to face him. "I already insult-."

Cutting her off in midsentence, James tackles her to the bed, pinning her down while running his hand over her abdomen. His grin broadened when Lily let out a small eep while squirming.

"Now about that kiss…"


	2. Two Mistakes of Lily Evens

_This is somewhat related to __Unwelcome Visitor__, It is set after the events that occurred with Lily's thought on the subject, with hints to a date. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: See chapter one._

* * *

><p>"Of all the stupid, arrogant, annoying prats in the world, I had to be somehow deceived in to go on a date with the one and the only, James Potter." Lily muttered, trying to restrain herself from beating her head against the castle wall.<p>

Deceived was not the right word, forced was much more like it. After tickling her for a solid half hour, James stole a light kiss and refused to stop until she agreed to go on a date with him. When she reassessed the situation, Lily saw she made two mistakes.

The first was not hexing him the first moment she had woken up. She decided she should have grabbed her wand without caring what happened, for not doing so was blamed on tiredness. Who in their right mind would think straight after being woke up at bloody one a.m., especially after seeing a very hot annoyance standing by their bedside.

The second was turning her back on him. Being just woke up was also the blame for this reason as well. But deep down a better explanation could be offered. It was because Lily had really thought James had been a dream. He had been popping up a lot in her dreams lately looking hotter than usual, but she would _never_ admit that to anyone. _Ever__**.**_She could only imagine the look on his face.

"LILY-FLOWER!"

Her head snapped up out of her thoughts and eyes focused to find the speaker of that nickname she knew so well. Lily took a deep calming breath praying no one would see her and James together.


	3. Spying in the woods

_Well it's the third one-shot. I decided to expirment with first person point of view and completly changed it as so at about 1:30 in the morning. So if it has some errors or does not make any sense, I blame sleepyness. I am curently working on a humurous story and trying to plan out (which means accualy write in a note book, I usually just skip to typing) two stories. I have two more one shots in mind and maybe, just maybe, by the time they are posted another story will have multiple chapters. So enjoy and for a disclaimer see the first one-shot. _

* * *

><p>I froze, covered Remus' mouth and proceeded to pull him behind a tree. While Remus continued to stare at me in amazement that his lazy friend could move so fast, I just stared into the clearing waiting for someone to appear. Two people to be exact one talking apologetically and-. Wait. Both of us perked up at the sound of the voice coming closer. Was that James?<p>

A few minutes later Lily walked in the snow blanketed clearing with James following close behind. I smirked and Remus just shook his head. I let go of Moony, carefully just in case we could be seen. I watch a familiar scene unfold before me.

Lily storms off being mad at James, who decides to go after her. James tries to apologize but only is yelled at by his love. It all starts over again until Lily gets stuck and can't go anywhere else. Sometimes I wish she would finally agree to say yes to him. I mean, this happens almost every day (excluding some holidays). James always comes back to the common room so dejected and forlorn. (Yes, I know very big words, Remus and all the other Hogwarts teachers would be so proud of me.) Plus I **know** that James _really_ is in love with her. He would not stop pranking Snivellius when she was around, if he wasn't. Which is sad in my opinion, the guy is such a git.

THUD!

My eyes widen as I see a flash of red and black. It takes me a moment to realize James had tackled Lily to the ground. As he lowers his head, I flash a doggish grin to Remus, who smirks back. James was not coming back to the commons depressed tonight.


	4. If I had you

_This one-shot was inspired by a picture on my ipad, and If I Had You by Adam Lambert. I am finished with a half of the first chapter of an AU Naruto fic. (Not one of the original fics I was working on. The story got stuck in my head and refused to get out.) I try to put myself on deadlines so I won't procrastanate as much. So enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Just because your family has money doesn't mean I have to like you!"<p>

James inwardly flinched. Not the best commit he had gotten from her. He knew Lily thought he was only asking her out because she was the only girl not to say yes. But that was so far form the truth. Through his calm exterior, his heart began racing at the sight of her. The first time he calmly admitted he loved her without intending to; he became a nervous wreck afterwards. Although he was rejected after what seemed like hours of silence, James saw her with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. That gave him just enough hope to try again.

It was hard to change at first. James had to first admit to himself he was a spoiled, arrogant rich wizard (even then he thought himself to be better than a Slythern; he had no problem with muggle-borns or others with one wizard parent.) He had fallen hard for her, it was apparent when he could not stop thinking about her. So changing seemed like the best option. Unfortunately, he was unable to do a complete turnaround. Snape was still the object of his malice, and James figured it would always be that way. Snape's looking at Lily bothered him, tremendously.

Sighing, he scribbled on a piece of parchment an apology. When he went too far, he wrote her a letter begging for forgiveness. There was no asking in his mind, pushing her to the limits was not what he had intended anytime. Sometimes ones edited many, many times would make it to her by owl, however, most would be ripped and burned unseen by anyone else but himself. Surveying his work his whispered the latest letter aloud.

_Lily,_

_I know I told you this many times and I will continue saying it. To simply put it, I love you. There are no lies behind my statement. You've rejected me over a thousand times, but it's your smile and grace and wit that make you worth fighting for. I ask plead even that you give me a chance. All the money in the world couldn't compete with you. Please forgive me._

_James_

Without realizing it, he had written his true feelings. James made a ripping motion, but instead folded the letter neatly so it would fit inside his shirt pocket. This one was not going to go to Lily either; it would stay with him for now.


End file.
